1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an improved system of steering a bicycle, motorcycle or other two-wheeled power vehicle or all terrain vehicle (including watercraft and snowmobiles) via a dampened, structurally supported multi-post mounting area for the controls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Off-road motorcycles are well known forms of transportation, generally used as a leisure or a competition activity. They are built for use on rough, challenging terrain and riding them usually requires maneuvering through turns and over jumps and obstacles. Thus, the responsiveness of the machine to the rider and the ability of the rider to stay physically able to maintain control are critical to avoiding injury and achieving competition success.
Currently “fork brackets” or “triple clamps” provide a one-dimensional function of holding upper suspension components in relation to a central steering stem and being a place to mount handlebars with rider controls. These parts are typically a one-piece aluminum die cast that has a solid lower handlebar mount or a single post lower bar mount that passes through said part incorporating a stiff durometer rubber dampener inset into the upper and lower plane.
Triple clamps with a solid lower bar mount (cast into it or bolted down to it) transmit every jolt and bump traversed by the vehicle through to the operator. They also provide no capability to handle or diffuse the harmonic of vibration. Both of these traits leave the operator fatigued before his time, potentially suffering from “chronic exertional compartment syndrome of the forearm”, (commonly knows as “arm pump”), blistered hands, a tingling feeling in the arms and hands and an increasingly lessened ability to control his vehicle. With the current market containing many new models of handlebars that are larger in diameter and often double-walled or in some way rigid by design and the proliferation of models with stiffer frame designs the physical symptoms described above are somewhat magnified.
Clamps with a single rubber dampener at each bar mounting point suffer by design as every time the vehicle handlebars make contact with the ground or experiences a sharp jolt or harsh landing they twist in the area where the rubber encased bar mount bolt passes through the triple clamp. This leaves the operator with skewed handlebars and controls until he tears down the assembly and re-locates it or reefs on it to “encourage” it back into a straight setting. Dampening of the transmission of sharp jolts and shock, vibration etc is also extremely limited due to the stiff rubber compound necessary in an attempt to limit the previously mentioned symptom.